1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a deposition source, and more particularly, to a deposition source with uniform deposition characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices include a fine thin film and use various methods to form the fine thin film. Particularly, flat display devices are manufactured by forming a plurality of thin films. Thus, in order to improve the characteristics of flat display devices, the characteristics of the plurality of thin films need to be improved.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses, among flat display devices, have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other flat display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device. An organic light-emitting layer that emits visible rays from an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and organic layers disposed around the organic light-emitting layer are formed using various methods. Particularly, vacuum deposition, which is a simple process, is frequently used to form the organic layers. In vacuum deposition, a deposition material in a powder form is put in a crucible used in a deposition process, and is heated to form a deposited film in a desired portion.
A dotted deposition source, a linear deposition source or a plate-shaped deposition source is used in the vacuum deposition. Specifically, in vacuum deposition, a deposition material in a powder form is put in a crucible. The crucible is heated so that gas particles may be moved towards a substrate and the deposition material is deposited on the substrate to form a deposited film.
In this process, heat is non-uniformly transferred to the deposition material. As such, the deposition material may be non-uniformly vaporized. Also, a splash phenomenon can occur, where the deposition material forms into a mass and splashes out of the deposition source while it is being vaporized. As such, deposition characteristics of the deposition source are lowered, and there is a limitation in forming a desired deposited film.